KFM
by 8emmy
Summary: The guys decide to play another one of those weird games we teens play for fun. This leads to awkwardness and we all know how one teen reacts to something awkward they swear and get pay back to the one who brought awkwardness to them. Like and Review!


Soul, Black Star and Kid were hangout at Soul and Maka's apartment. They were all sitting around the sofa playing another videogame that Soul bought last weekend. It was another one of those first shooter zombie killing games that just came out, but it was also different from the other ones because it had better graphics and cooler weapon and character choices that give you another completely different storyline. The boys really were enjoying the game.

"Dude this is the fucking best game ever!" Black Star yelled as he shoots down another zombie wearing a tutu. "I fucking rule at this game!"

"Yeah, this game is really great too bad the zombies aren't symmetrical though." Kid sighed as he shot a jock zombie holding a football. Kid liked the game for he could kill the asymmetrical zombies. It somehow calmed him down and lessened his OCD attacks.

"Kid, if zombies were really they wouldn't be symmetrical. Hell, they wouldn't care if they had one arm torn off and an eye missing. All they care about is getting there next victim to feed on." Soul tells Kid as he placed down his controller. "I'm getting something to drink. You guys want anything?"

"A godly Coca-Cola, to quench my dying thirst would be great." Black Star's eyes were still on the TV as he pressed down different buttons to take down any zombie that came in his way. His ninja assassin skills were really a great skill in the game as he hides behind things and attack at the least expecting moment. Kid on the other hand, was shooting at anything that was lacking perfection; buildings were set on fire and even people who are yet to become zombies killed.

"Die!" Kid chants at the television.

"Kid, do you want anything?" Soul asked the teen who was still chanting at the television. Kid stopped and looked over to Soul and smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking though," he replies politely before turning back to the game. "I said die you stupid trash!" He was back to shooting another object that was useless and wouldn't hurt him. Soul sighed and shook his head as he left to the small kitchen.

Maka had left to do something girly. She was probably being dragged around by her pigtails as Liz tried to force her into the most frilly, pink dress she could find. Soul was lucky to not be invited on the girls' mall trip. And like hell he would want to go shopping with his meister as she complains about the lack of fabric that isn't covering her fully. Yet again seeing Maka in another short, short jean skirt again would be pretty nice. Her freshly waxed legs so long and smooth, just being shown off by a pair of really short skirts a dream come true for a hormone driven teen.

Of course Soul sees her beautiful legs everyday with the short red plaid skirt she wears. But it wouldn't hurt if she wore some other short clothing too, if that made any sense. Well it did for Soul at least.

Soul opened the fridge and grabbed out a Coke and a Ginger ale for himself. The cold aluminum cans chilled his fingers. He closed the fridge with his heel and walked back into the living room. He placed the drinks on the coffee table making sure each one was under a coaster knowing how Maka got about the rings left on the table and how hard it is to clean.

Black Star paused his side of the screen and took his Coke and opened it. After taking a refreshing gulp from it he said, "Nothing beats and ice cold Coca-Cola." A playful smirk was on his face as he went back to the game. Soul placed the Coke back on the coaster and gave Black Star a glare even though he wasn't paying any attention to him.

Soul relaxed back in the sofa just watching as his two friends played. For some odd reason he didn't want to play them game anymore. He was getting bored. "Guys let's do something else for a while, I'm sort of getting tired of this game." Soul turned off the television which made Black Star mad.

"Dude at least let me finish off the janitor zombie, that fucking thing was eyeing on me ever since I killed the science teacher zombie." Black Star whined as he placed his controller down next to his drink. Kid also put down his controller before running his hands down his face.

"Thank you Soul for turning it off. I felt all my brain cells slowly dying as we played. Yet it was so addictive." Kid stood up and stretched. "So what are we going to do?"

"Why don't we play that game that we played with Killik and my other followers, you know the one with three girls and you have to choose to either marry, fuck, or kill," Black Star suggested. He lifted his drink back up taking another sip.

"Oh yeah MFK or was it KFM? Okay let's play." Soul smirked as he looked at his friends. "You go first Star, choose your victim wisely."

"Okay. Kid you get to choose from Kim, Nygus, and the toilet Mari wants to marry."

Kid groans. "That's so difficult, why did you have to make it so hard." Kid complains.

"Suck it up princess, it's not like we are going to tell anyone. We all know you don't have a crush on those three, hopefully you don't." Soul chuckles patting Kid's back for support.

"Fine, let's see. I'll kill… the toilet with fire of course. Fuck Nygus I guess." Soul and Black Star were laughing their heads off. "And that leaves Kim as my wife. She nice… I guess, at least she's symmetrical not like the toilet, that's for sure."

"Oh my god man, that was hilarious. Okay this is going to be even funnier. Soul you get Medusa, Blair and… let's see… no… um… Patty." Black Star chuckles, Kid looks at Black Star confused about why he chose Patty.

"Star, that is so not fair."

"It's a game dude, relax." Black Star responded. It was just a stupid game, it's not like he will pick those girls in real life.

"Whatever, fuck Blair, kill Medusa duh. And that leaves Patty to marry. I wouldn't like it, but it's better than having kittens with Blair or having Medusa breathing down my neck about madness and shit. So yeah, Kid your turn." Soul sounded calm and collected with his answer even though Black Star was hunched over laughing his ass off.

"It wasn't that funny Star," Kid hissed at the blue haired assassin who was shaking his head yes.

"It was totally funny." He replied between laughs and gasps of air.

"Okay then you get: Tsubaki, Eruka, and Azusa." Kid was happy about his choices.

Black Star scoffed, "That's so easy man. I'll marry Tsubaki because she's a goddess, fuck Azusa and kill Eruka. That was so simple that it makes me laugh."

"So you admit you have a crush on your weapon?" Kid asks.

"I totally do… wait a second… that's-"

"He finally admits it." Soul chuckles at his friend who was now pouting like a child.

"Now it's your turn Soul. I'm not making this easy for you. Tsugami, that girl that idolizes Maka, umm… Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré, Kim's weapon and Maka." Kid was now being cocky. Soul knew that he was just trying to piss him off and get a confession from hm.

"Fuck you," he snarls. Kid just laughs. "I'll kill Tsugami fuck Jackie and marry Maka," he mumbles the last part.

"Why would you marry Maka, Soul?" Black Star questioned his friend with his annoying smirk. Soul growls at the two boys.

"Because," he begins, "she's my meister and as her weapon I want to make sure she's safe." Soul answers.

"That's not the truth Soul. Tell us the truth." Kid was really pushing his buttons.

"It's the truth. As long as I'm with her she's safe. As her weapon it's my only wish to know that she's safe." He replies once again. His friends rolled their eyes. "It's the truth guys. I…" he stopped. He knew that they weren't buying it. "It doesn't matter." He huffed before crossing his arms with a light blush playing across his cheeks.

"Come on now Soul, don't be a poor sport. It's your turn." Kid grabbed Soul's Ginger ale and took along sip of the drink.

"Kid, this is pay back, I hope you enjoy it, so, Liz and Patty… and one of Blair's friends from Chupacabra. It doesn't matter which, their all hot with good bodies, and half of them are witches." Soul had his toothy smirk back on feeling as cocky as Kid was. Kid gulped, he should have known better.

"You are so mean." He mumbles.

"You were mean to me and Star first. You're just getting your just deserts. Now tell us about your answer."

"I'll… I'll kill Blair's friend… fuck… oh my god… I can't fathom this… Gosh… I'll fuck Patty." Star and Soul began to snicker. "And marry Liz." The two boys were laughing now. Star rolling around holding on to his stomach while Soul just pats Kid's back as he laughed. The young Shinigami was blushing ear to ear. "I hate you," he sneers between his teeth.

"You love us, kid. Look at me I'm your god. How can you hate your own god?" Black Star asks after recovering from his fit of giggles.

"Because, Soul made me choose between my two weapons, that's cruel. " Kid says as he stands up.

"But you made us choose from our partners, dude." Soul response as he leaned back into the sofa placing his arms behind his head. He watches his friend storm around the room. "It's not cool to make your friends confess and not expect the same."

"But we all could see you are head over heels about Maka-"

"I am not that lovesick."

"Sorry bro but you are." Black Star chimes in.

"So are you, _bro_. You've been crushing over Tsubaki since you laid your eyes on her." Soul retorts. The blue haired teen mumbles something into his drink which the other boys couldn't hear.

There was a noise of the front door opening. The three boys looked at each other in shock. They didn't expect the girls to come back that early. With a quick nod from Soul they all grabbed their controller turned on the television and began playing the game.

"I don't know Liz, I just think that he isn't up for that," Maka's sweet voice could be heard from the door.

"Come on, it's not like he'll bite," Liz's voice soon joined. The boys gave each other a quick glance then went back to the game. Soul had no idea what the girls were talking about.

"If you're worried about it Maka, then you can always wait for him to make the first move. That's what Liz and I are doing." Tsubaki suggested.

"Or you can also become a nun! Then you never need to worry about male problems!" Patty proposed with her usual excitement. The girls all began to make their way to the living room. The bags were seen first making Kid gulps; Liz stole his credit card again. How was he going to explain to his father once again that the girls were the one to buy all that junk and not him? Last time his father gave him, well he thought he was giving him a disappointment stare through his mask.

"Oh, hey guys. How's the game?" Maka asked as she walked toward her bedroom door.

"Cool," was all that Soul could say.

"Yeah," the other two said together. The girls (except Patty) giggled.

"That's good. Well see you later for pizza, or whatever." Liz said before following Maka to her room.

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. It came to me when I was hanging out with my childhood BFF who is a guy. And he suggested we play MFK or FKM or however you want to make an acronym for it. The point is guy's find the oddest ways to find out your crush or to just tease you, for me he kept on giving me ugly personalities and really down right douchebags****. I on the other hand gave him nice pretty girls. How unfair is that? Very! **

**Oops I'm off topic, sorry guys. Please review and like this fic it makes me happy! Be awesome like the awesome possums because their awesome! **

**~8emmy (wow I am totally random, sorry about that!) **


End file.
